Resident Evil: CX Virus
by Tifa-Zelos
Summary: This is a Resident Evil Dead or Alive Crossover. It seems the shinobi clan's leader in Japan was just kidnapped by an unknown organization and is taken to Europe. (Contains Spoilers from Resident Evil 4) (Pairings: a mystery...)
1. Shinobi Abduction

**Tifa- Zelos:** Hey people, how's it going? Anyway, I am writing a second fanfiction that is a crossover between Resident Evil and Dead or Alive (2, 3 and Ultimate). What I can say is that I hope you enjoy this great fanfiction novel with chapters of great horror, action/adventure, mystery, romance, drama, suspense, martial arts, humor and some detailed hentai (that's a maybe...I may or may not put it in), because, I tell you, this is great stuff to read and to enjoy and to become aware of what the characters' backgrounds, their actions and portrays into the story. So best wishes to me in writing this fanfiction novel and to my fans and readers out there...I hope you send great reviews that will encourage me to continue on writing and supporting me with awesome ideas! I hope my fellow fans and readers enjoyed my first fanfiction "Zelos's Depression to the Worlds", because this could actually teach others that...SUICIDE IS LIKE ONE BIG MISTAKE YOU WILL EVER COMMIT AND REGRET FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!! So, any of those that think that way...please I beg you reconsider and live because I know your family really does care for you! And I as the fanfiction writer care for my readers and fans because it's not cool to throw your life away. Life is precious, don't take it for granted because someday you will thank the ones who gave you life. Believe me...I did...

ANYWAY! I am truly finished yapping... back to beginning my story, HERE IT IS! ENJOY!

Resident Evil/ Dead or Alive Crossover

**Intro**

" September 2004..." The young man sighs, He is about 27 years of age and is at his local home in the United States. He continues as he sighs once more, "...It's been a year since that horrendous incident down in Spain, Europe....I will never forget it..." The young man appears to be sitting down in front of a computer in his livingroom. Click after click of browsing through information on the World Wide Web. He continues to speak, expressing his words and thoughts, "And to think...I was chosen for a mission to rescue the daughter of the President of the United States". And again, "To find out that she was infected as much as I was...with 'Las Plagas' ....". The young man closes his eyes and takes his hand away from the mouse and had placed it on his forehead to hold, "Krauser...my worst adversary who to think, he use to be my comrade, MY OWN FRIEND! Decided to kidnap Ashely just for the sake of infecting her by that damn Osmon Saddler...and to bring back the international pharmacuetical interprise...Umbrella...", "Ada was telling me the truth 7 years ago...she was working for Wesker...". The young man clenches his hand into a fist and slams it on the table, "DAMN HER AND WESKER!", "I'll never forgive her for her treachery, the next time I see her and Wesker, I'll kill them myself with or without Chris and the others." The young man looks over to the wall to see frames of his friends, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin, Chris Redfield, Jill Valetine, Barry Burton, Carlos Olivera, and Rebecca Chambers. The young man continues to speak as he looks at the frames, "Umbrella's coming back...."

**Resident Evil: CX-Virus**

**"Chapter One: Shinobi Abduction"**

_**Time and Place: June 14, 2005; Okinawa, Japan; Okinawa Woods; 6:40 p.m.**_

Nighttime has come and everything is quiet, nothing but pure silence in the dark shinobi woods of Okinawa. A young man with white ninja gi (A.N: Costume 1 in DOA 3) is seated on a rock alone and in complete meditation. The young man seems to be 23 years of age, young, average but built body, has orange/brown hair color which is fairly not too long by the midsection of his neck. What the young ninja doesn't know is that he is being watched. It seems like he isn't moving from his spot until the opponent that dares spy on him comes out from the shadows to show himself to the young ninja. "Show yourself...and fight me.", the young ninja demanded. "There is no use in hiding like a coward, face me like real fighters do...". As if it was ordered, fifteen anonymous swat members appeared from the shadows to surround the young ninja. The swat members are all cloked in body type spandex wear, all covered in black to show no identity with a strange white and red circular symbol. They are all armed with AK-47's and Striker shotguns with 75 rounds of ammo. "I see....so you are a coward...instead of coming as one, you come as many and...with armed machinery. What a disappointment...", the young ninja stood in position on the rock and has his arms crossed and he quickly opens his eyes. "You are coming with us!", commanded by one of the swat members. "And...what is I refuse?", The young ninja responded. "Then we have no choice but to use brute force, what will it be, kid?!", the swat member yelled. "Hmm...tough decision...", the young ninja said sarcastically. "I'll take choice THREE, NONE OF THE ABOVE!!", with that, the young ninja leaped over the surrounding swat army to land on one of the tree branches to make his escape. "Sorry, but I can't play with my GI-Joes today...besides, I'm a little to old to play with toys." said the young sarcastic ninja making a grin, while jumping from tree to tree. "AFTER THAT NINJA BRAT!", the swat member commanded. The swat team began to run after the young ninja armed with guns and all, they start shooting at the young one. With every bullet that speeds by, the young ninja would dodge or cut the bullets using his sword.

Meanwhile...

A young lavendar-haired girl, about 16 or 17 years of age, with a bandana tied around her forehead is wearing a purple ninja gi (A.N: Costume 1 in DOA Ultimate) with a body so voluptuous, any man would want a woman like that, was walking on her own in the middle of the woods hoping to find her master somewhere meditating. All of a sudden, she begins to hear loud yelling and gunshots from the farside of the woods. "...Shooting? I hear it...but why would there be shooting in the woods on Shinobi territory?", the lavendar-haired girl wondered. The young girl runs to the sound of the shooting and runs as fast as she can hoping to find out what is going on.

The young ninja continues to dodge from the bullets making the swat members even more ticked for missing. One of the swat members gets an idea that the young ninja will only stay on the tree if they were broken, so, the swat member aims for the next tree branch that the young ninja will land. "....Right....about.....", says the swat member. Then as soon as the young ninja lands on the next branch which will be his final branch, the swat member says ".....NOW!", and with that, the swat member immediately shoots the bullet out from the Striker shotgun and the bullet hits the tree branch the young ninja just landed on causing the branch to break in half. Then with that, the young ninja fell from the tree branch and landed hard on his back. ".....UGH", winced the young ninja.

Seconds later, the lavendar-haired girl made it to the location of where the gunshot was heard, she looks closely to see what was happening, "....Swat team members? In Okinawa???", she pondered. The lavendar-haired girl took an even closer look and saw the young ninja on the ground being kicked by the swat members. This took her by surprise and filled with anger because the young ninja turned out to be her own master. "HAYATE-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!", the lavendar-haired girl screamed his name out so that the swat members could hear. The swat members turned to see what it was then Hayate quickly got up after being kicked and started to brawl with the swat members. He began kicking them while the swat members were off guard. "AYANE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GET AWAY FROM HERE, IT'S DANGEROUS!!!", Hayate yelled to Ayane. Ayane immediately ran to the scene of where Hayate is fighting off the swat members to help him. "Hayate-Sama, I am your pupil, I will not leave my master to fight these bastards alone!!", yelled the brave and ticked Ayane. "Stubborn as always, Ayane...", said Hayate as he kicked one swat member to the tree. Ayane fights with all her strength, using the technique: Mugen Tenshin Hajimon style taught to her by both Genra and Hayate as she takes down one swat member. Ayane performs her famous spinning punch, slap and kicks in a fast pace against 2 swat members. "TAKE THAT!", said the now furious Ayane. The swat members were very awkward because everytime Hayate and Ayane would kick them to the tree with all their brute strength, they get back up quickly like if they recovered faster, even with some clothing ripped and becoming more adapted and use to getting injured. "...Not...one scratch....", said the confused Hayate. "HAYATE-SAMA BEHIND YOU!!!", Ayane yelled. As soon as Hayate could turn around, the swat member hit Hayate in the back using the butt of the shot gun to put him out cold. ".......", was Hayate's reaction as he fell on his face out cold also dropping his sword to the ground. "HAYATE-SAMA!!!", Ayane yelled angrily as she ran to Hayate, but as she tried, one swat member hit the back of her head with one punch that made her fall to her knees and then on her face. "......H-Hayate....Sama.....", whispered Ayane as she had her eyes slightly closed.

"So, the boss wants us to bring this brat to Paris? What the hell do they need him for? He's just a fucking kid.", said one swat member. "What should we do about the girl?", said another. "Just leave her, she isn't important. The boss only wants this ninja kid. He said that he's special or some shit like that.", said another member. "Let's get the fuck outta here", said the other as 2 swat members grab Hayate and drag him off with them deep into the woods until you cannot see them any longer.

"......Paris.....?", said the weak and injured Ayane as she falls out cold from the hit she received by one swat members earlier.

_**Time and Place: Okinawa, Japan; Okinawa Woods; Shinobi Dojo Residence; 9:40 p.m; 3 hours later...**_

A young orange/brown haired girl was about 18 years of age, wearing a tight pink kimono that shows the outline of her voluptuous body and with a pink bow on her hair that was formed into a braided pig tail. She appears wandering around by the steps of the dojo with a concern look in her eyes. "....Ni-San....", she said as she turned to look at the small table with Hayate's dinner on it. "It has been three hours since you went to train, why haven't you come home? This isn't like Ni-San to be late, He was supposed to be home by 8:00 pm and it's 9:45 pm....", she continued. An auburn-haired woman wearing a white kimono, walked over to the orange/brown hair girl and said her. "Kasumi-chan, please do not worry so much for your brother, Hayate-chan. I know it is late but maybe he needed more time to himself.". "Mother...I know Hayate ni-san very well ever since we were children. He said to me that he will always be here to protect me and to be always by my side and never let anything happen to his little sister. Mother...I fear something horrible has happened to Ni-San.", said the concerned Kasumi. "Well, if that is the case, Kasumi-chan, why don't you go and see Hayate-chan?", said Ayame, her mother. "I will, mother. I'll go and change into something comfortable", Kasumi responded. "Very well, I will see you in a while", said Ayame as she walked off back inside the dojo.

Kasumi ran to her bedroom and quickly changed into her red ninja gi (A.N: Costume 3 in DOA Ultimate), which showed more outline of her voluptuous body. She immediately grabs her medium sized katana and runs out of her bedroom and out of the dojo to find Hayate. She has an idea of where he could be. She knows everything about Hayate due to the fact that she played, trained and talked with him alot when they were kids. She knows where he trains so, she heads deep into the Okinawa Woods. "Ni-San....I hope you are alright...", said the concerned Kasumi as she runs with incredible ninja speed.

_**Time and Place: Okinawa, Japan; Okinawa Woods; 9:55 pm; A while later...**_

Kasumi finally reaches her location of where her brother might be. She takes a look around to find no-one in sight (A.N: Ayane disappeared afterwards an hour later, so she had already recovered from her injury). "Ni-san??", the concerned Kasumi questioned as she looks around a bit more. "Hayate Ni-san!!!! Where are you!?", shouted Kasumi. "....Where could he be?", she questioned herself again. She begins to walk a little more until her right foot felt something on the ground. Then she looks down, "What is this?", asked Kasumi as she bent down to pick up which was a piece of black teared off clothing. Kasumi begins to study the piece of cloth, "So....strange...what does this red and white umbrella symbol mean?", said the young ninja girl. She looks more into the cloth and finds some lettering on it, she is trying to read what it says, ".....Paris?.....As in Paris, France?". Kasumi looks around and knew something wasn't right, but as soon as she turned to look she found a long blade on the ground. "......A sword?!", gasped Kasumi as she ran to the spot of where the weapon was, she quickly picks it up. "....This....sword belongs to Ni-san....", said the frightened Kasumi. "Hayate Ni-san was just abducted....", said the young ninja girl. "........................HAYATE NI-SAN!!!!!!!!", Kasumi yelled ever so loudly that at the same time she started crying.

_**Time and Place: Washington, D.C., U.S.A; FBI and CIA building; 4 hours away, 6:40 p.m...**_

CIA and FBI agents are working in their offices, you can hear many phones ringing and alot of chit chattering going on. One FBI Agent recieves a phone call from the U.S. Govt Agency; The Assistant agent speaking to the FBI Agent had reported that the President of Japan had recieved news in a matter of minutes about a civilian being abducted in the Okinawa Woods. The Assistant agent of the U.S Govt Agency transferred the call since the President of Japan was on hold, so now the FBI Agent and the President are in conversation. "President Hojima , where did you get this information?", asked the FBI Agent. "A letter was sent to me by a an anonymous person. This letter seems very threatening.", replyed the President of Japan. "I see...well if it isn't too much, would you read the letter to me?", said the FBI Agent. "Very well...", replyed the President of Japan over the phone.

"This is what is says..."

_Dear President Hojima,_

_I am writing to you regards of a small abduction we did. We have taken the liberty in kidnapping a young 23-year-old civilian, who turns out to be one of the greatest ninjas in all of Japan, who was also in the Okinawa Woods in full meditation. In case you are wondering, it's Hayate, the 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin Tenjin Mon Style, yes the best well known ninja in Japan. We apologize but we had no choice to use brute force, simply because the young lad wouldn't give in. We have taken him somewhere in Europe, but I will not give you the details in which country... Unless if you want the young lad back in your lovely Japanese country, I'd be happy to give him back, but only under one condition, if you give $1 million not in Japanese money, but in U.S. dollars. If I do not receive the money by 2 days, the young ninja boy will suffer severe consequences. Have a nice day Mr. President._

_Anonymous_

"That is all it says in the letter", said President Hojima. "I see...well, Mr. President Hojima, that is one threatening letter, but, do not worry", said the FBI Agent. "Why not????", replyed President Hojima. "Simply because, we are going to help you. We will look more into it and we'll track the young boy and find out where exactly in Europe he could be", says the FBI Agent. "Thank you, very much....uh...", said President Hojima. "Call me Howard, Howard Johnson", replyed FBI Agent Howard. "Leave it to us Mr. President Hojima, when we trace where Hayate could be, we will send one of our best agents and some back up, we'll bring the young lad back to his home and take care of the ones responsible", continued FBI Agent Howard. "But what about the money??" asked the concerened President of Japan. "Don't worry about it, leave it to the FBI and the CIA of the United States of America. You are in good hands, Mr. President Hojima. Just leave it to us", said FBI Agent Howard. "Thank you and good luck, bring the boy safe and unharmed" said President Hojima. "You can count on us", replyed the FBI Agent. And after that Howard hung up the phone and began to notify his comrades and others in the building about the incident.

_**Time and Place: Washington, D.C., U.S.A; In a peaceful neighborhood at a local home, 7: 40 pm; 1 hour later...**_

A young 27-year-old guy had opened the door to his and walked in a bit tired. "....What a 't it get any better than this?", said the young guy as he tossed his black jacket over to the couch. The young guy has well-built body, light brown hair and with blue eyes so icy and irresistible. The light brown-haired guy walks over to the living room drawer where he has his pictures of his friends. "Guys...I've been through hell a year ago, you were lucky you didn't experience it. Saving an important person is just one pain in the ass...you know what I'm saying?", sighed the light brown-haired guy. "Well at least I can take a break..." said the light brown-haired guy as he takes a look at the pictures before going to his bedroom and undressing himself. He hears the phone ringing and quickly wraps a towel around his waist and walks over to the livingroom and answers the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Hey Leon, it's me Chris", said the speaker over the phone. "Hey Chris, what's up?", asked Leon. "Leon, you free?", asked Chris. Then Leon responded, "Yeah, I am. Why though?", "Cuz, I'm heading to the NightClub Bar for drinks, wanna come?", said Chris Redfield. "Yeah, sure what the heck...I'll be there", replyed Leon. "Great, I'll see you there, there's stuff I want to talk about", said Chris. "Alright, I'll be there, later Chris." said Leon after hanging up and going back to his bedroom and removing the towel from his waist until he is fully nude. While holding the towel, Leon heads to his bedroom-bathroom (A.N: he has a door in his room that is connected to the bathroom) to take a hot shower before getting ready to go out. As he goes into the bathroom, he turns on the shower keys and lets the water run for a bit until it is just the right temperature to go in.

Meanwhile...

_**Time and Place: Okinawa, Japan; Okinawa Woods; Hayabusa Dojo Residence; 10:45 p.m.**_

"Ryu...I have a favor to ask of you", asked Kasumi. Ryu Hayabusa was in meditation in his dojo, he is seated on the floor with his eyes closed. Kasumi appears to be kneeling in front of him just looking at him meditate. Ryu responds, "Kasumi...I know about your brother's disappearance". Kasumi was not impressed at all, she expected Hayabusa to say something like that in all words she responded, "I expected you to know. But I want a favor.", "A favor you ask?" replyed the wise 23 year-old ninja. "Yes, I need you to help me get to Paris.", said the orange/brown-haired ninja girl. "All the way to Europe???", asked Hayabusa. "Yes, I want to begin searching for Hayate ni-san and return him home to where he belongs.", replyed Kasumi. "Please, Ryu Hayabusa, you have to help me get there!!!", continued Kasumi. "I cannot help you...Kasumi. I'm terribly sorry...but I promised your brother to protect you and keep you away from any danger that occurs. I'm sorry.", said Hayabusa apologetically. This left Kasumi so angry and irritated that she purposely yelled at Hayabusa, "RYU HAYABUSA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU CAN'T LET YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND DIE OUT THERE IN EUROPE!!", "Kasumi...", replyed Hayabusa slowly. Kasumi continued to yell at Hayabusa, "RYU, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I'M GOING TO PARIS AND RESCUE MY BROTHER FROM THOSE KIDNAPPERS.", After that, Kasumi ran off from the dojo and into the woods to find a away to get to Paris, France, with or without Hayabusa's help. "KASUMI!!!!", yelled Hayabusa. "No...that girl will get into so much trouble...", said Hayabusa with a concerned look in his eyes.

_**Time and Place: Washington, D.C., U.S.A; NightClub Bar; 8:05 p.m.**_

Leon had already arrived to the bar to join Chris in drinks just for the fun of it. "So, Leon, Umbrella's really coming back?", asked Chris while drinking Heineken from his glass mug. "Yeah, it's true. That's what I heard from my Ex-comrade, Jack Krauser.", said Leon S. Kennedy with a concerned look in his eyes as he looks at his glass mug with Corona in it. "Leon, you never told me what happened to Krauser.", asked Chris as he takes another sip from his glass mug. "Krauser...he supposedly died in a helicopter accident but it turned out it wasn't true...He was alive the whole time, so I'm guessing he survived the accident.", said Leon with his hand holding the mug handle. "How did he survive?", asked Chris. "Well...", As soon as Leon could respond, the bar tendor had walked up to him with a phone in his hand. "You, Leon Scott Kennedy?", asked the bar tendor. "Yes, is something wrong?", replyed Leon. "It's for you, dude. This is from the U.S Govt.", said the bar tendor as he is handing him the phone. "....Thanks...", responded Leon as he takes the phone into his hand and give Chris a strange confused look. "I wonder what they want at a time like this...", continued Leon. "Better take it somewhere private, dude. Cuz if it's from the United States Government, then it's something no one, not even me, should hear.", replyed Chris with concern. "Alright, I'll be right back then.", said Leon as he gets up from the chair and heads to the back of the bar and into a private room. Then Leon places the phone near his ear and responds, "Hello? This is Leon.", "Ah, Leon. Sorry for the interruption." said the voice speaker over the phone line. Leon made a frown on his face. "Chief Grand, I'm kinda taking a break and having a few drinks with a friend, what could the U.S. Govt, possible want with me again? Haven't I already completed an assignment on rescuing someone? Chief, I need a break.", said Leon. "Agent Leon Scott Kennedy, your mission of rescuing the President's daughter was over about a year ago.", said Chief Grand. "We need your help once again, and this time, it's another rescue mission.", the Chief continued. After Leon heard this, he sighed to himself and blinked, "Alright sir...I'll be right over.", said the upset light brown-haired agent. "Good, Kennedy, I'll see you there", responded the chief after clicking on him. "Son of a bitch....", cursed Leon after returning back to the bar table and returning the phone to the bar tendor, "Thanks man...", said Leon as he walks over to Chris. "Chris, sorry man, but I gotta run.", said Leon. "Something happen, Leon?", asked Chris. "Apparently the chief has given me an assignment and I gotta meet with him right now. I'll see you after I'm done with my assignment.", replyed Leon after giving Chris a handshake and leaving him $20 bucks on the table. "Don't worry about paying for the drinks, it's been taken cared of. Gotta go, man. Later Chris", continued Leon after running out the bar club door.

Meanwhile...

_**Time and Place: Okinawa, Japan; Okinawa Seaport; 11:15 pm**_

Kasumi has arrived to the seaport to find which boat or ship will be going to France. She browses through the boardwalk and looking at the ships. ".....Lets's see...Italy....no....Spain....no....Greece....no....England...no...Ireland...no....France....there it is!", Kasumi responded excitedly. "Ni-san, I will rescue you and bring you back home safely, with or without Hayabusa or anyone's help", continued Kasumi as she heads for the boat going to France. "I need a by pass to get into the boat...but how?", the ninja girl questioned herself, she looks around and sees men working on using machinery to carry huge crates into the boat. "That's...it...I'll find a empty crate and get insidethen I can be able to go to France. I may be a stowaway but I don't care. I need to save my brother. He needs my help now!", said the brave ninja girl as she begins to look for an empty crate somewhere until she finally finds one and quickly makes her move and gets into the crate and stays hiding. The machine picks up the crate that Kasumi is in and it lifts it up and carries it over to the boat. "...Now I have to wait until this boat gets to France...", said Kasumi as she lays back and falls asleep.

_**Time and Place: Washington, D.C., U.S.A; U.S. Govt provincial building, FBI and CIA Building; 9:25 pm.**_

"I made it chief, what's the mission about?", responded Leon while looking at the chief. "It's a rescue mission, Leon.", said the chief as he throws the files to him on the desk. "Look at it Leon.", continued the chief. Leon takes the files from the desk and opens up the folder to read them. "....a ninja?", said the confused Leon. "Chief, what's this all about?!!", said Leon with an angry look in his eyes. "I don't have time to babysit ninjas!", continued Leon. "Leon, this ninja was kidnapped by and unknown organization. He was kidnapped in the past by this organization called DOATEC, but this time he was kidnapped again but by an unidentified organization.", Chief Grand explained. "But, Chief, why would they kidnap this kid?",asked Leon. "Truth has it that this ninja is said to be one of the best and strongest ninjas.", replyed the Chief as he takes out a cigar and lights it. "Sir, who gave you this information, where did this information come from?", asked Leon. "To put it into simple terms, Kennedy, President Hojima, the President of Japan had phone called the FBI and CIA Agency building about 2 hours ago reporting of a kidnapping of one of his civilians taken out of Japan and into Europe. He had also been sent a ransom note, would you like to see?", asked Chief Grand. "Yes, please. It would help to spare more details with the ransom note.", replyed Leon. "Alright Kennedy.", said the chief as he takes the letter out from the yellow folder and hands it to Leon. Leon then begins to read the letter to himself. "....Son of bitch....", Leon cursed out and looked at the chief. "Son of a bitch is right Leon. And we need you to investigate this immediately and save the subject.". Leon then asks, "But sir, the letter says somewhere in Europe, how are so sure which country it is?", "That's easy, one of our greatest FBI agents had taken the liberty in search and tracking where the subject may be. And guess what country they found where the subject may be held hostage in?", asks the chief. Then Leon responds in a slow manner, "Uh....Germany?", "Nope, wrong Kennedy, they traced the subject and he is being held hostage in Paris, France.", responded the chief. "PARIS!? FRANCE?!", Leon shouted. "Sorry Kennedy, but, a mission is a mission.", said the chief. "Damn it all..." responded Leon as he takes a good look at the files and finds the picture of Hayate and reads his bio.

_Name: Hayate_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Sex: Male_

_Birthday: July 3_

_Age: 23_

_Blood Type: A_

_Height: 5'11"_

_Weight: 165 lbs_

_Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Style Ninjitsu Tenjin Mon_

_Occupation: Ninja, 18th Leader of the Mugen Tenshin Style_

_Siblings: sister, Kasumi and half sister, Ayane_

"...Sir?", Leon asked. "Yes, Leon?", responded Chief Grand. "Hayate, has 2 sisters. Would it be possible that the unknown organization could be after them too?", asked Leon while looking more through the files and finding the pictures of Ayane and Kasumi. "Whoa...so these are his sisters. Well, if I didn't say better, I'd say they are kinda cute. Especially this one." Leon said after holding and looking at the picture of Kasumi. "This is Kasumi right?", says Leon after showing the picture to the chief. "Yes, that's her, but I don't believe they will come after the ninja sisters. I'm pretty sure they've succeeded in capturing their target. Leon, your mission is to head for Paris, France, find the young ninja boy, investigate this unknown organization and bring the boy back to Japan. Once your mission is over have the report to me the next when you come back to the States.", said the chief. "And when do I begin this assignment, Chief Grand?", asked Leon. The chief smirks at Leon and responds calmly, "Tomorrow actually, your flight leaves tonight at approximately 11:30 p.m.". "Alright no problem", a selfish and cocky as he is and sometimes doesn't like to listen, he didn't realize about the word "TONIGHT". Then 3 seconds later..."WHAT!? TONIGHT!?!" Leon was just in total shock, he couldn't believe he just got home from work, went to join Chris at the bar, recieved phone call about an assignment the chief is assigning, and now he has to take a trip BACK to Europe, only except, he's going to France TONIGHT.

To Be Continued...

**Tifa-Zelos:** So...what do you guys think? great huh? and I can see it's pretty long....for a chapter. Well, ANYWAY! I'll see you guys next chapter and don't worry, I'll continue the first fiction I'm working on. Until...I get some...reviews...from fans and readers...(sniffs).


	2. Trouble

**Tifa-Zelos: **Hey people I'm back with another chapter of Resident Evil: CX Virus. We hope you enjoy chapter 2 just as much as you enjoyed chapter 1.

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

_**Time and Place: June 14, 2005; Washington D.C.; FBI AND CIA Building parking lot; 9:55 p.m.**_

After leaving the FBI/CIA Building, Leon arrived to the parking lot to where he parked his car. Leon couldn't believe that his flight leaves on the same night that his mission was assigned. Leon thought to himself, _Tonight? Oh come on, Chief. It's just a kid. Yeah, I mean, sure he needs to be rescued, but dude, SERIOUSLY! I can't be the only one to always rescue people. Although...they paid me pretty good after saving Ashely Graham, the President's daughter. Eh, what the heck? I'll go. At least I get paid to rescue people. Only one thing that bothers me not to do it. Simply because, it's a guy. If it was a hot chick, I wouldn't mind taking the job right away, _Leon sighing in between before continuing, _Story of my life..._Leon continues walking until he reaches his car. His car is a red 2004 Cheverolet TrailBlazer, he had purchased with the money he received from the U.S. Govt Agency after saving Ashely Graham. The truck is neatly parked right next to a 2001 Hyundai Civic that Chief Grand owns, nothing personal but that Leon's car is way better. Leon uses the car keys to unlock and open the car door of his truck, just as he unlocked it, he opens it and gets into the truck and right into the driver's seat. He puts the key in and turns it and ignition starts. Leon puts the car in reverse and revs out of the parking spot before moving the stick onto the D-pad and driving off home.

_**Time and Place: Washington D.C.; on the route; 10:00 p.m.**_

Leon is now on the highway driving his truck and making signal lights at certain times to let the other drivers know he will be crossing over into another lane. He turns on the cd player in his truck so that he can relax driving and listening to tunes. Leon is now listening to trance music in his truck, music that he downloaded off the internet. He starts to enjoy the music as he makes his way out of the route by taking a route exit that led him into another route. All of sudden, Leon's cellular phone started ringing which made Leon pissed at it, "Ah shit", he cursed as he started searching his pockets. "Come on...where the hell is it?", said Leon he went through his left pocket in his jeans and found the phone while it still rang. "Found you, bitch", cursed Leon at the phone as he quickly answers it wile driving, "Hello, Leon here", Leon said. "Hey chief, Yeah what is it? ...SAY WHAT! You say the flight's been changed to 1:00 a.m.? Oh due to a delay I see. Well, thanks for the info. So, someone's gonna pick me up at midnight at my house, right? Alright chief, understood. Thanks again.", Leon said before hanging up and putting back the phone into his left pocket and continues on his way. "Thank God...", he sighed to himself as he continues driving and enjoying the music along the way. Leon took another route exit that led him into a town where his neighborhood is as he says, "Great, now I have to start packing my shit and getting ready before my ride comes to take me to the airport."

_**Time and Place: Washington D.C.; Airport; 10:15 pm**_

"Yes sir, as you wish. We have been spying on Kennedy for over a year. We'll definitely kill this bastard. It's been heard that he will be taking a trip to Paris at about 1:00 am, so we will stay at this here airport until that ass comes.", said one of the guys as he is holding a cellphone and eating a sandwich at the cafeteria at the same time, while his partner is stealing candy from the near cash register. "Very good and while your at it you can just let everyone die along with that witch, Helena Douglass.", said a male with a deep voice over on the other line. "Yes sir:", said the guy holding the cell. "Once Leon gets on that plane, get in it too. Do you ediots have plane tickets by any chance?", said the male over the line. "Hey boss, we're not ediots and yeah we have plane tickets.", said the guy holding the cell phone while his partner is pigging out on the candy, "Good candy!", said the ediot while unwrapping the Snickers bar and taking huge bites from it. "YOU EDIOT!", yelled the guy holding the cell phone as he elbows his partner hard in the gut making the partner choke on the Snicker's bar. "!", was the partner's response as he is choking from the candy bar. "Why do I even bother...?", said the male voice over the phone line.

_**Time and Place: Washington D.C.; Local neighborhood, 10:10 pm**_

After arriving to his home, Leon quickly got out of the car and ran to the doorstep of his home and using his house keys to open the door before going in. Leon ran to his room and opened the closet to get his backpack out. Then he went to his drawers and immediately took out comfortable clothes, an extra black tank top and khaki pants that he will be wearing for his mission. Then he took out the weapons he also would be needing. "Alright, Blacktail handgun...check...Striker Shotgun...check...handgun ammo...shot gun ammo...that's a double check...First Aid Kit...check. That's a needy, just in case if I get injured, I'll need to heal myself so I can continue my mission.", said the young agent while checking his weapons before packing them all into his backpack. Leon began checking his pockets and took out his wallet, the cell phone, and the photos of Hayate, Kasumi, and Ayane. He took a glance at the pictures and what he couldn't take his eyes off was the picture of Kasumi. "Wow...something about her is making me really attracted to her. She's real cute. Well maybe not cute...but...real HOTT. Yeah, that's the best word to describe her. She's hott...but isn't the subject that needs to be rescued. Shame.", mumbled the 27-year-old as he gets himself ready before his ride arrives to take him to the airport.

_**Time and Place: Okinawa, Japan; Okinawa Woods; Shinobi Dojo (Kasumi and Hayate's home); 1:05 a.m.**_

Ayame has been walking back and forth on the steps of the dojo. "Kasumi-chan...Hayate-chan...where are you?", said the worried mother. "I know...where Hayate and Kasumi are.", said a voice coming from the shadows. " Who said that?", replyed the frightened Ayame. "It was I.", said the voice of a young man as he appeared in front of her with fresh green leaves falling on his side. "Ryu Hayabusa? Is that you?", said Ayame as she looks at the wise young ninja. Hayabusa smiled at her before bowing in front of her in respect. "Yes, Ayame-san.", said the wise Hayabusa as he looks at the concerned mother of Kasumi and Hayate. "You really know where my children are?", asked Ayame in relief knowing that Hayabusa is very trustworthy since he and Hayate are best friends. "Yes I do,", replyed Hayabusa. Ayame smiled at Hayabusa and asked him, "Please, Ryu-chan, please tell me where they are and if they are alright?". Hayabusa looks down in worry while standing in front of her. "Ryu-chan?", said Ayame with a worried look on her face, then, Hayabusa responded to her, "If I tell you where you're children are located, then you will worry more..., said the wise young ninja. "Please Ryu-chan, PLEASE! you must inform me to the whereabouts of my children. I have the right to know where they are, please Ryu-chan!", demanded Ayame as she scolded him. The wise young ninja lifts his head up slowly to look at her before responding to Ayame, "Ayame-san, Hayate was kidnapped by a group of unknown civilians that work in an unknown organization and have taken him somewhere in Europe...Paris, France rather, and that happened hours ago. The whereabouts of your daughter, Kasumi are unknown. The last time I saw her, was back at my dojo...", said Hayabusa after a pause for a second. "Wait a minute...", said Hayabusa as he paused again in between to look at Ayame as he realized something. "...She asked for my aid to go and rescue Hayate by lending her money so that she can take a trip to France to bring him back to Japan...but...NO! She may have found a way to get to France on her own!", said the terrified young ninja after noticing he failed miserably to protect Kasumi from danger as a promise to Hayate. "...", was Ayame's response.

"Ryu-Chan! You must go and rescue them!", yelled Ayame to Hayabusa. The young ninja nodds to her and says, "I'll go and rescue them both and return them both safely to Japan. You have my word!", promised Hayabusa as he disappears leaving the leaves falling in front of Ayame. "Be careful Ryu-chan...", whispered Ayame to herself, hoping Hayabusa will be alright while searching for Kasumi and Hayate.

_**Time and Place: Washington D.C.; Airport; 12:45 a.m.**_

Leon is seated at the waiting seats waiting for the announcments of the flight he will be boarding on. Leon was clever enough to bring a magazine to read as he waited. He reads the _Entertainment Weekly_ magazine out loud, "Hmm..._The top ten action movies in 2005..._Huh? What the hell?", says Leon as he continues reading. "...er...Why on earth would they put _Elektra_ in 2nd place? Yeah, sure the chick's hott, but the movie...really wasn't. Well, whoever was in charge of the voting ballots made one hell of a mistake or...they may have miscounted the ballots and thought the movie had more votes.", said Leon while criticizing the one who placed the movie in second place. "Seriously people? Don't they know when a movie is good or when a movie is bad? Hey If I didn't say better, I'd say _Spider-Man_ and _Spider-Man 2_ were always number one, compared to _Elektra _and _DareDevil _combined. Hey what's even better than _Elektra?_ A crossover between _The Incredible Hulk_ and Wayan's Bros.'s movie, _White Chicks. _Let's see...'The Incredible White Chicks' would actually made a better movie than _Elektra._", sighed Leon as he closes the book. "Man...that's how bored and impatient I am when I'm not doing anything...", said Leon as he makes a frown on his face. The young agent heard his flight being called by the announcements over the intercom, _"Gate D-35, passengers boarding on AirFrance to Paris will be departing soon."_, said the female voice over the intercom. "That's my ride to hell, better get on the plane before it decides to change it's mind and leave me.", said Leon as he stood up from the chair and picks up his backpack and places it over his shoulder, then leaves for the gate.

_**Time and Place: June 15, 2005; Paris, France; DOATEC Building; 7:50 a.m.**_

"Wake up...", a male voice was just heard. "Wake up I said!", yelled the male. "...", was the young ninja's response as he begins to open his eyes to see that he is shirtless and is tied to a metal bed. "What the?", said Hayate in confusion as he began to struggle from the bonds. "Dammit!", cursed Hayate as he tried harder to break free but failed. "It's about time...", said the male with a very deep cynical voice as he approaches Hayate without showing his face or identity. "Huh? Who are you! Show yourself you coward!", said the angry Hayate as he forms fists within the bonds, wanting to teach the male a lesson. "Why have you kidnapped me? ANSWER ME!", continued Hayate angrily as he glared knives at the male hiding in the dark shadows. "Why ...because you are important and special to us, Oh 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin Style, Hayate...", said the mysterious male sounding a bit older. Hayate was surprised at the fact that he knows his name and seems to know everything about him, "How...do you know my name and about my background?", asked Hayate as the male forms a smirk on his face. "Easy, Hayate...you know us...", said the mysterious male. Hayate can't see the male because he's hiding in the shadows, "DAMMIT", cursed Hayate loudly. The young ninja realized that light was only showing him and not the environment around him. "...Dead or Alive Technology...also known as DOATEC...You bastards...RELEASE ME AT ONCE!", Hayate demanded. "I don't think so, Hayate, I believe it's best that you stay with us until the process of our experiment is comeplete...", said the male as he looks at Hayate gasp in fright. "Experiment? WHAT EXPERIMENT?", yelled Hayate as he started struggling through the bonds more and it started to make Hayate's wrists bleed a bit the more he struggled. "Tsk Tsk Tsk...If I were you, I wouldn't do that. That really hurts.", said the male sarcastically followed by a chuckle. "We don't want to disappoint our guests that are coming soon, so be a good ninja and do not move so much that you could injure your wrists more...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", said the male while laughing manically and leaving the lab. "Guests? What guests is he talking about...", wondered Hayate as he realized it was his family. "WHAT? KASUMI AND AYANE!", yelled Hayate as he continued struggling more. "IF YOU DARE EVEN SCRATCH MY SISTERS, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET YOU EVEN KIDNAPPED ME YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!", continued the furious Hayate as he had realized he had put his own sisters' lives in jeopardy.

_**Time and Place: Washington, D.C.; Airport (boarding place); 12:55 a.m.**_

Leon is being checked by the security guards, they checked his luggage and noticing the weapons. He shows the guards his ID and let them know he's an agent from the U.S. Govt. Two mysterious guys behind Leon had kept en eye on him since the last time they saw him. The two men begin to whisper to each other so that the young 27-year-old agent wouldn't hear. "So, that's Leon Scott Kennedy?", said one guy while eating a granola bar. "Yes, he's the one the boss wants us to eliminate.", said the second while holding both passports and plane tickets and watches Leon continue forward with his backpack over his shoulder and boarding the plane. "You got the 'medicine', Jose?", said the guy holding the tickets and the passports. "Yeah I got the 'medicine', Ruben, and its been on the plane since 11 p.m.", said Jose with a huge grin on his face as he makes his way along with Ruben after being checked by the guards. The two men, being the last ones to enter the plane had continued talking about their hideous plan.

Leon walks throught the aisle to find his seat number. "Let's see...seat 14, here it is." said Leon as he places his backpack onto the top bunk where the other small luggage were being placed. Then, Leon takes his seat and waits until the plane could take off. "...Finally, I can just sleep until I reach France.", said Leon while he sighs in relief as he takes out the photos of the 3 ninjas. "So, Hayate is the one that was just abducted.", said Leon as he continues to look at the pictures, when a blonde 21-year-old woman took a seat next to Leon while he was just sitting by the window looking at the pictures. Leon wonders to himself, _Why would they go through all the trouble just to kidnap a ninja? For what purpose? Damn, this doesn't make any sense!_ "Hello there.", said the young woman who was sitting next to Leon. The young 21-year-old female was wearing tight white pants, brown boots, and an extravagant red long-sleeved blouse with elegant designs. Her shirt shows a lot of cleavage of her creamy skin which was highly noticable for Leon to look at, but Leon wasn't interested. The young agent looked at the young woman and smiled a bit at her. "Hey.", was Leon's response back at the young woman, he could tell that she was of French descent, there was no doubt about it by the accent she had. The blonde woman had hazel green eyes that would not stop looking at the agent, she seemed interested in him. She continued looking at him as her strands of blonde hair fell to the sides of her face.

"Is this your first time going to France, handsome?", asked the French blonde. "Yeah actually, heh.", said Leon as he smiles at the young blonde again. The French blonde extended her hand to him to introduce herself. "I'm Helena Douglass and yours?", asked Helena with a slight seductive smiled on her face as she looks at Leon. "...My...name's Leon Scott Kennedy...", replyed Leon as he was looking at Helena. "Hmm...should I call you Leon or Scott?", said Helena to Leon in a seductive way. "Um...Leon's fine...", said Leon nervously as he kept looking at her. _CRAP, now look what you got yourself into. A real hott chick that I'm not interested in and here she is trying to make a move on me. I can see it now...on the headlines: U.S Government Agent Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Douglass Sex Scandal board AirFrance_ _page C-4 of the Washington Post or the New York Times..., _thought Leon to himself as he shuddered a lot and tried to make up a conversation hoping the young woman would'nt go any further. "So, it seems you were in the U.S. on vacation?", asked Leon hoping Helena would answer and converse with him. "Well, yes. I've been all over the U.S. and it has bored me. I'm planning to_-_", said Helena after a pause she made when she saw what Leon was holding. "You have photos? May I see?", asked Helena politely as she winks at him. "...Alright.", said Leon as he shows Helena the pictures of Hayate, Kasumi, and Ayane. Just as Helena looks at the pictures, she was paralyzed for a minute in total shock. _...That's Hayate, Kasumi, and ...ugh...Ayane, the bitch who murdered my mother. Could this young man be the agent they warned us about? Yes, he has to be the one. He carries the photos with him. He is the United States Government Agent sent to save Hayate. _"Is something wrong Miss? You look surprise." said Leon wondering why she was in shock when she looked at the pictures.

"Huh, what?", said Helena. "You stood quiet for a second in awe when you saw these pictures that I am holding in my hand now.", said Leon while looking at her funny. "It...It seems they are not your relatives. I thought they might be, but, they don't even look like you.", said Helena almost stuttering. Helena quickly looked to the side watching the passengers yap on and on. Leon stayed looking at Helena but in a suspicious way like she knows about the ninjas in the pictures. _Something's not right here..._, Leon thought to himself as the pilot announced the fastening of the seatbelts and that the plane will be taking off. Leon and the passengers listened and obeyed the pilot by fastening his seatbelt and waited for the plane to take off into the sky.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Time and Place: Atlantic Ocean; France Seaboat; unknown time**_

Kasumi had just woken up from a long sleep which seemed like hours and she quickly gets out from the crate and wonders if she has arrived to her destination yet. "We're still moving.", said the young ninja girl as she sits by the crate and feels her belly growling. "...I'm very hungry...", said Kasumi as she looked around and notices she's in the basement part of the ship. "This is going to take a long time to get out and search for food.", said the young ninja girl as she just sits there and all of a sudden hears barking coming from one of the crates. "Huh? A dog?", said Kasumi wondering where the dog sound was coming from as she crawls over and listens closely. Then, this small white tea cup dog jumps out from his hiding spot and knocks Kasumi to the floor and starts licking her cheek. "Hahahahahaha, s-stop! That tickles!", said Kasumi as she giggles while the little dog is still licking her cheek. She then picks the pup up and holds him. "What are you doing here? Well..how did you get in here?", asked Kasumi as she looks at the cute pup while it barks and wags its tail. "Well since you're with me, you might as well tag along with me. It's a good thing I have a backpack with me to place you in.", said Kasumi as she smiled at the pup. "You will help me find my brother on my journey, right?", asked Kasumi as the pup barks, she then smiles at the pup as she pets it and hugs it to herself. _Ni-san...I hope you're alright whereever you are. Don't worry Ni-san, I promise I will find you and return you home to Japan with me. You can count on me. _thought Kasumi to herself as she held the white tea cup pup in her arms.

_**Time and Place**: **In the air, board the plane; 2:35 a.m; an hour and half later...**_

Leon was reading the _Entertainment Weekly_ Magazine while Helena had fallen asleep by his side. Leon took a glance at Helena and whispered "She must have been really tired from getting all the way here to return to her homeland".Then Leon returned back to his reading. All of a sudden, the plane shook a bit and startled all the passengers. Some passengers were screaming a bit after the plane shook. Helena woke up from the horrible shaking and looked at Leon. "What was that!", asked the frightened French blonde. "It was probably just turbulence, it's normal.", said Leon as he looked at the passengers that were scared for that time and he wondered, _That's weird, the plane just took off about an hour ago. Why would it just shake all of a sudden? _The young agent realized there hadn't been not one flight attendant passing by giving people refreshments. "Ok...that's weird...", said Leon in confusion. "What's weird?", asked Helena wonder what Leon was thinking about. "Where are the flight attendants? They are supposed to be here serving people and calming them down.", said Leon as Helena looked around and noticed the young agent was right. "That's very awkward...the flight attendants should be here just as you said.", replyed Helena. Leon got up from his seat, "Something's not right", said the young agent as he unzipped the backpack took out his blacktail handgun and turned to the passengers, which apparently shrieked after they saw the weapon. "Ladies and gentlemen, calm down. I am Leon Scott Kennedy, working for the United States government. I need you to stay calm and remain in your seats because there could be suspects board this plane. Just follow the orders I tell you and you will be fine!", ordered Leon to the passengers as a gun was pressed onto the back of his head. "I don't think so, Leon Scott Kennedy...uh...is that your name, right?", said Jose while holding the gun and pointing it to the back of Leon's head. "Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine.", said Leon sarcastically. "Hands up Kennedy because today is your funeral.", demanded Jose as the passengers started panicking. "Isn't death supposed to come first before your funeral?", said Leon grinning as he turned to look at him, apparently he was mocking him. "Uh...yea yea that!", responded Jose with a goofy smile on his face still holding the gun. _He's as dumb as he looks..._, Leon thought to himself. "uh...ok now come with me Kennedy...", ordered Jose as he tugs on Leon's arm to drag him, but before he could, Leon quickly countered him by grabbing his arm and twisting it making the ediot terrorist drop the gun. "Good terrorist, smart thinking. Would'nt be stupid enough to waste your life away. You are actually smart for some things", said Leon as he quickly kneed him in the gut causing Jose to spit out blood and go unconscious for the time being. Then, Leon handcuffed him up to the handles of the bathroom door. "Now stay...stay...good terrorist.", said Leon with a smirk on his face, then he looks at the passengers and gives them a thumbs up. "It's all under control.", said Leon as he turned around to head to the pilot's room. Helena went up to Jose and grabbed him by the collar and asked, "Who sent you here? Tell me. Now!", yelled Helena as she shook Jose aggressively to get him to spit out some answers. "It...it...was...Umbrella corps' boss...Wesker...", said Jose weakily. "Wesker? Albert Wesker? I don't understand, why would he send you guys to bomb this plane if he knew I was coming...?" questioned Helena while she was in confusion. "He knew...you would be on the plane, he also wanted you dead too since he wont be need the likes of you or DOATEC to help Umbrella...Once...Umbrella takes over DOATEC...we will be unstoppable!", smirked Jose as he chuckles a bit. "You...ingrate...I knew we shouldn't have trusted you guys! I knew you would be able to stoop so low in betraying my step father's company. For that you shall pay dearly...", said Helena with a threatening look. Jose felt very uncomfortable by the way she looked at him, he started to get really scared that he started screaming.

Leon opens the door to the pilot's room and walks in to find 3 flight attendants tied up along with 2 pilots shot on the head. "Shit...2 killed already?", said Leon as he looked at the controls and sees the plane is on autopilot. _Alright...I've taken cared of Tweedle Dum...but where's Tweedle Dee? I know for sure that ediot didn't come here by himself, I'm pretty sure a Dumbass came with him to join the death party_, wondered Leon to himself as he quickly untied the flight attendants free. The young agent all of a sudden heard all the passengers yell in fright and he immediately returned quickly to where the passengers are.

"SOMEONE HELP!", yelled a 16-year-old girl being held hostage by Jose's partner, Ruben, who has a gun pointed to her head. "SHUT UP BRAT!", yelled Ruben angrily as the crowd tried to stay quiet and obediant hoping neither the girl or themselves will get hurt. Leon saw this and grew angry, "LET HER GO, SHE IS NOT YOUR CONCERN. I AM!", demanded Leon furiously. "Hmph...", said Ruben while holding the girl tight. The girl screamed loudly then the man covered her mouth to shut her up. "Seriously, your going to hold a girl hostage and not face me like a man just because a friend of yours was just taken cared of?", smirked Leon as he points to Jose, who is now in an unconscious state. " Grrr...", growled Ruben angrily because he felt sorry for bringing his ediot partner on this terrorist mission. _Our boss is going to kill us!_, Ruben thought to himself but then remembered he had some surprise for Leon and his guests. "Hey Kennedy...did I ever tell you that we have a little surprise under your seat?", said Ruben with a grin on his face. It's a shame you cannot deactivate it. Only bomb experts can do it...oops, did I say that out loud? I'm sorry...", said Ruben sarcastically. "BOMB! WHAT BOMB!", yelled Leon as the passenger started yelling in panic. "Why the bomb I placed in the plane which will detonate in...4 minutes.", said Ruben as he laughed evilly while the chicken-roaring crowd panicked more. "You mean this bomb?", questioned Helena as she was holding the bomb in her hand, she had found the bomb in a secret door underneath Leon's seat. "WHAT? HOW DID YOU REMOVE THE BOMB FROM ITS SPOT?", said Ruben as he question Helena about the bomb. "Easy by deactivating it. I've experience many bombs especially those of self destruction and I can easily handle it by just cutting off this wire.", says Helena as she shows him the blue whire that has been cut off. "DAMN YOU BITCH", cursed Ruben as he pushed the 16-year-old-girl away and aimed the gun at Helena and shot her quickly. "DAMN IT, HELENA GET DOWN!", yelled Leon as he ran to try and save Helena, but it was alread too late. Helena had been shot on the forehead so she fell on her back. "...Damn it...", Leon turned around to look at Ruben laughing histerically for what he did, and he didn't care about it. "Die, mother-fucker!", cursed Leon at Ruben as he aimed his gun and pointed it to Ruben's legs and shot both of them. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH", was Ruben's cry in agony and pain as he fell to the ground. "That was for killing both pilots and this...", said Leon as he shot both of Ruben's arms. "...was for killing a hott chick, 2 points.", said Leon angrily. Leon went over to Helena's body and took a spare blanket from the first aid closet and covered the body. "Damn it...", cursed Leon as he went to the pilot's room to pilot the plane the rest of the way to Paris.

_**Time and Place: June 15, 2005; Paris, France; Paris Airport; 11:00 a.m; hours later...**_

The Paris ambulance and police had arrived to the airport and were taking the 3 dead bodies and the 2 terrorists away. Leon had been questioned a lot and of course he had told him what happened and that he saved the passengers board the plane except the 3 people. "Helena Douglass?", said one officer in total shock. "Yes, why?", question Leon in confusion. "That's the famous opera singer and step daughter to Fame Douglass, who was the head boss of Dead or Alive Technology also known as DOATEC.", replyed the officer. "DOATEC? That's weird...and she didn't tell me...Wait did you say Fame Douglass? Isn't he dead?", asked Leon to the officer. "Yes, he had been assassinated by an unknown organization. We are still investigating who the killer is.", replyed the officer. "I see... well thanks for the info.", said Leon as he began to leave. _So...she was an opera singer who's step-dad was the head hancho of Dead or Alive Technology...Hmm...seems like she knew something about these ninjas..._, thought Leon to himself as he continued walking. _Could...DOATEC have something to do with Hayate's abduction?_, Leon wondered to himself as 2 special officers had parked outside the airport with a sign held up that said "Leon S. Kennedy". Leon went up to them, greeted them and left together out from the Paris airport.

_**Time and Place: Markets with a big crowd; Paris, France; 1:00 p.m.**_

After asking people around about the young ninja, even showing them the picture of Hayate, there was no sign of him. "Damn it", cursed Leon as he searches around and continues to ask people around. Somewhere nearby was Kasumi walking and doing the same that Leon's doing. Kasumi has the little dog with her, he has his little head sticking out from her backpack and looking at the people around. She begins asking people around as she describes how Hayate looks like. Their responses were, "No" and "We haven't seen him." Kasumi sighs to herself and keeps trying. Leon had his folders with the files open and reads them until he bumps into Kasumi. The young ninja girl had also bumped into him and made Leon drop the files onto the ground. "Shit...just my luck...", cursed Leon as he knelt down and gathered the papers. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...", said Kasumi apologetically as she knelt down in front of him and tried to help him. "Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it. People make mistakes.", said Leon, he had already picked up the stuff before Kasumi could even see them. Then, Leon looks to see who was the one who bumped into him and sees it's Kasumi. _Kasumi? What's she doing here! The Chief didn't tell me she was going to get involved!_, Leon thought to himself as he was in shock to see Kasumi here in Paris. "I'm sorry, but I am in a hurry now.", said Kasumi as she bowed down and ran off. "HEY WAIT!", yelled Leon as he started running after her while holding his backpack over his shoulder. _Dammit! She must be here because of Hayate. It's too dangerous for her to stick around here. I have to get to her before she gets herself into so much danger and that will leave me out of this job. DAMMIT ALL. Now she's my responsibilty along with her brother!_, Leon thought to himself while running after Kasumi when all of a sudden she just vanished. "SHIT! SHE'S TOO FAST!", cursed Leon loudly and worriedly when he lost track of Kasumi. "Crap, now I have babysitting duty, Hayate will have to wait.", said Leon as he started running off in search for Kasumi.

To Be Continued...

**Tifa-Zelos:** Finally end of Chapter 2. Well, let's see here...Now Leon has one more person to worry about, don't you think? Well, let's find out soon on the next chapter. See ya!


	3. Shinobi VS Zombie

**Tifa-Zelos: **Hey people I'm back with another chapter of Resident Evil: CX Virus. We hope you enjoy chapter 3 just as much as you enjoyedthe first 2 chapters.

**_Disclaimer: _**(_I missed the disclaimers from the other 2 chapters, please forgive me!)** I am terribly sorry, but I do not own Resident Evil or Dead or Alive. Those games belong to the rightful owners. I just like using them in stories!.**_

_**Resident Evil belongs to CAPCOM and Dead or Alive belongs to Tecmo's TEAM NINJA. That is all...**_

**Chapter 3: Shinobi VS Zombie**

_**Time and Place: Paris, France; 4:00 p.m.**_

The young 27-year-old agent had been searching for the young shinobi girl for hours and hours and still no sign of her.

"Damn, I have to find her.", said the worried Agent as he ran through the city searching for Kasumi.

Leon had asked people around as they passed by. Some had told him that she ran by but didn't know exactly where she went. The young agent continued his search for Kasumi and heading to an abandoned part of the city of Paris.

Meanwhile...

Kasumi was already in the abandoned part of Paris searching for Hayate. She had been there for 30 minutes so far and still no sign of him.

"Ni-san...I'm in Paris, but where are you", said Kasumi as she holds the little pup in her arms. She looks at the little dog and the pup looks back at her.

"I haven't given you a name, haven't I, little one", said the young konoichi as she smiled at the pup. The pup looked back at her before he started growling in the other direction.

"Something wrong?", asked Kasumi as she turned her head to look in the same direction where the pup is growling. the young konoichi seems to sense danger coming her way, she places the pup back into the backpack and leaving the head sticking out from the bag so he can breathe. The pup continues to growl in the same direction as the konoichi keeps her guard up and walks slowly to check what the dark prescence was.

"Shh...". hushed Kasumi to quiet the pup down as she continues walking further.

_I feel this dark presence coming closer...it seems they don't have spirits or much like just walking without life...What is this eerie presence?_, wondered Kasumi to herself. A strange sound was just heard, like leaves crumpling and eerie footsteps, like draggin of feet, followed by a fowl smell and strange moaning.

"...Who's there! Show yourself", yelled Kasumi after hearing that horrific sound. She continued walking further until she came across some dead corpses walking slowly.

"...What in the world...", said Kasumi as she backed away as those dead corpses continued walking towards her and moaning loudly.

"...They ...are...dead...", said the konoichi in fear as she backed away a little more, as she was backing away, the little dog jumped out of her backpack and ran off barking loudly.

"...Where are you going! Come back! It's too dangerous", yelled Kasumi as the zombies started running towards the konoichi. Kasumi gasps as she backflips away from the savage undead beasts. The zombies continued running after her with their teared-up mouth just just drooling and dripping with quagulated purple blood.

"What are these things", yelled Kasumi as she kicked one zombie's head off followed by slicing 5 zombies through the middle with her medium katana blade. The young konoichi had continued fighting them off all by herself, hoping she had killed them all. The zombies' bodies were sliced in hlf, some others had heads kicked or chopped off. All of the body parts were scattered all over the ground even with blood spilled all over and some dripping out of the undead creature's mouth. Kasumi was out of breath when she had annihilated the walking dead corpses.

"Wh-What am I up against", said the konoichi, breathing heavily until she started to notice some body parts started crawling over to the bodies again.

"...What are they doing! What's going on", yelled Kasumi in fear as she watches the disgusting undead corpses put themselves back together piece by piece.

"...How grotesque...", said Kasumi in disgust as she begane to run off deep into the forest and out of the abandoned part of the city. The young konoichi, at the same time, begins to search for the up that ran away from her earlier.

_**Time and Place: Abandoned part of Paris; Paris, France; 4:45 p.m.**_

Leon had entered the abandoned part of Paris that the young konoichi was in earlier, he had hoped to find her there. The city was just too quiet, eerie, and very spooky in a sense that it was foggy as well. This made the young agent real uncomfortable and knowing he should stay on guard and keep on a look out to see if anything was going to pop up and attack.

"Man, this is going to take forever to find that ninja chick.", said Leon impatiently as he began his search for the young konoichi.

"Damn, I would never expected that chick to show up here. I was so close to grabbing her and not letting her out of my sight. And what really pissed me off, was that she was way too fast! She just disappeared without leaving a trace and it's wasting my time. Now I have to find her and her brother", said the impatient young agent as he continues walking and searching around. A strange sound was coming in Leon's way, but what?

"...What the hell is that sound", asked Leon as he draws his Blacktail handgun from his holster. He walks very slowly towards the creepy sound and keeps his guard up and makes sure nothing will attack him in an instant. The light brown-haired agent sees dark shadows walking and draggin themselves towards him.

"...Hello? Is someone there", said Leon while pointing the gun straight in his direction and continues walking slowly. "Ugggh...", moaned the five zombies that appeared walking towards the agent.

"Crap...I was aware this was going to happen...Umbrella just won't give up", yelled Leon as he backed away from the group of undead monsters. He starts shooting at the zombies, blasting some on the head and some on the legs.

"DIE BITCHES", cursed the agent loudly as he continues shooting at the zombies violently that used up twenty to thirty rounds of handgun ammo. "...Ok...that didn't work...ALRIGHT! Time to use this baby", yelled Leon as he draws the shotgun and starts blasting the group of zombies that were coming his way.

"...What the fuck? Even with shotgun ammo and they are still standing", yelled Leon as he continues shooting the zombies with the shotgun, he backs away as he shoots them more to keep them down. "What the hell? It's like they've gotten stronger throughout the years...IS UMBRELLA THIS SICK", said Leon as he blasted five zombies away from him.

The five zombies tha were blasted had some body parts blown off, even those same zombies had flown into brick wall. "Now that's what I'm talking about", yelled the light brown-haired agent after he noticed those same zombies started to regenerate their body parts. Some of the left-over body parts that were still intact, decided to crawl back to the host's bosy and reconnect with the body.

"Holy...Shit...this is just too fucking gross man...", cursed Leon as he watched the horrific scene with the zombies coming back. "Oh no you don't fuckers, STAY DOWN", cursed the U.S agent as he shot those same zombies again to keep them down and hoping they die. The monsters had their body parts regenerated again and started getting up, this left Leon in total shock and not believe the disgusting undead creatures wouldn't stay dead even after more than a hundred shots. After taking up shots that kept the zombies down, they would come back up much faster than before.

"Son of a bitch...What the hell am I up against? The more I shoot, the more they come back and even faster than before", said Leon as he shot more to slow them down before making his escape. Leon ran away from those zombies so fast that the zombies had finished regenerating their bodies and physically started running after him.

"DAMMIT! How do I fucking kill them, cursed Leon loudly as he continued to get away from the disgusting blood-dripping zombies. All of a sudden, when the zombies were close to grab Leon, they had exploded leaving the agent flying off onto the ground and rolled up against the tree.

"Uhhhhhn", grunted Leon as he opens his eyes and witnessed the explosion. "They exploded? How", wondered Leon as he saw a shadowy figure of a woman sitting on the tree branches.

"Hello? Who are you", Leon asked the woman. The shadowy woman had thrown a kunai with a note on it that hit the tree that Leon was next to, then she vanished.

"Weird...", said the agent as he looked at the kunai with the note and took them both. Leon beganreading the note:

_"There's no way to defeat those undead creatures with man-made machinery..._

_You may find explosives quite useful..._

_Go to the midst of the forest and you will seek the answer lying on a rock."_

"Who was that woman and why would she help me? Well only one way to find out.", said Leon as he ran off to the destination pinpointed as the note said. The young agent finally reached the midst of the forest and found what he needed to kill off those regenerating zombies.

"C-3's", wondered Leon as he forms a smirk on his face as he looks at the explosives just sitting there on a big solid rock. "This is perfect...now I'm going to start having fun with these babies", yelled Leon with excitement as puts the C-3 explosives into his backpack.

The young agent seemed pretty relieved that he knows how to destroy the creatures. He comes up with his own strategy, he would weaken the enemies with the guns, followed by throwing C-3's at a group then blow them up. Leon couldn't stop grinning at the fact that he finally has a way of getting rid of those monstrous creatures, what he's worried about if: What if he runs out?

As Leon is about to leave to return to his mission, he hears barking heading his way. "What the? A dog", said Leon as he keeps his guard up, hoping it's not a zombie dog like he experienced years ago back in Raccoon City. Then, the little tea cup dog jumped out from the bushes and rushed over to him as it barks loudly at him.

"Shit", cursed Leon loudly in fright after seeing the pup scare him like that. The agent then knelt down by the pup and picked it up. "Ok...how the hell did you get here little guy", Leon asked the pup while looking at it funny before it can start licking his face. The young agent sighed and placed the pup in his backpack leacing its head sticking out from it. "Fine you can tag along, besides, I like company.", said Leon as he smiled at the pup in the backpack over his shoulder for support. All of a sudden, he hears screaming not too far from where he is. Leon listens closely and realizes the screaming is of a female voice.

"Finally a damsel in distress! Now, we are getting somewhere", said Leon as he races off towards the female screaming.

Kasumi had been running from those monsters for quite a while. The more she ran, the closer they got. Kasumi is losing breath and is slowing down from running so much that she kept looking back each time if the zombies were getting any closer. The young konoichi didn't see where she was going because she was focused on looking back and looking after herself that she tripped over a rock and fell on her face. She quickly turned around and see's she's surrounded by the hungry undead beasts. There were fifteen blood-flesh eating undead zombies surrounding Kasumi, they were physically drooling and dripping with blood from their mouths. They all started moaning deadly and loudly as they launched at Kasumi to bite her and eat her alive. Kasumi ducked and screamed loudly when they launched at her and before that even happened, four zombies were blasted off her.

"Hey, it's not nice to pick on a lady, pick on someone your own size...or...your own kind...", cursed Leon as he blasted all the zombies away from Kasumi. "GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW", yelled Leon at Kasumi as he continues blasting all the zombies again by using the shotgun. Kasumi got up quickly and ran off to the closest tree and climbs up. Just as Leon weakened the zombies by making them lose some of their limbs. The young agent threw a C-3 explosive to the group of zombies and detonates them before they could either regenerate or reconnect with their body parts.

"Finally...", said Leon as he sighs in relief. Kasumi drops down from the tree and looks that the zombies are gone for now. Leon sees her and calmly walks up to her. "Hey, miss, you alright", the young agent asked the konoichi as he smiles at her.

"Yes, I'm fine...Arigato, sir", replyed Kasumi as she bowed to Leon in gratitude.

"Arigato? Oh...OH! You mean "thank you"? Oh, don't worry about it, just doing what I have to do.", said Leon as he keeps on smiling at her and looking into her brown/orange eyes. The young konoichi then looks up to Leon and recognizes him.

"You're that man that I bumped into earlier.", said Kasumi as she looked at him, in shock to seem him again.

"Yeah, yeah that's me." said Leon before continuing"Miss Kasumi, is it", asked the young agent as Kasumi just became more surprised.

"Yes, that's me. How do you know", asked Kasumi as Leon just kept that smile on his face.

"Long story, sweetheart...how about I just give ya a summary so you would get a good idea. I've been sent to Europe to rescue your brother, and it is my duty to find him and bring him back to Japan, safely. But...since I've bumped into you, now I have to get the both of you back safely. Clear enough", explained Leon with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well...yes. I guess that explains it...", replyed Kasumi as she sees the pup pop out from Leon's backpack, she was relieved to see it again. "There you are! You had me worried sick, dear pup.", said Kasumi with excitement as Leon takes the pup from his bag and gently hands it to her.

"Cute dog you got there, but you have to be a little more careful next time. It's dangerous now.", said Leon as he looked at Kasumi taking the pup out of his hands.

"I will and thank you.", replyed Kasumi while holding the pup gently in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Leon Scott Kennedy, but you can just call me Leon. I'm with the U.S. Govt sent here to rescue Hayate and you know the rest.", said Leon as he smiled and shook the young konoichi's hand after he introduced himself. Kasumi smiled back a bit and started to blush a little after he touched her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Leon. Thank youf finding my pup and for saving my life back there. If it wasn't for you, I would've been monster food and along that...I would failed my mission to save my brother.", replyed Kasumi as Leon sees her bow in gratitude.

"Hey don't worry about it, It's my job. And of course, you need to stay alive, your brother really needs your help, and I will also be there to help you get him back.", said Leon as he winks at her.

"...It's real nice of you, but I can't work with you. You'll only slow me down. I gotta go now, I'm sorry.", replyed the konoichi as she turns to start walking off, before that could even happen, Leon grabbed her arm quickly.

"Wait a second, where do you think you're going, sweetheart", asked Leon seriously as Kasumi turned around to look at him. "To find Hayate Ni-san on my own.", replyed the konoichi in a serious tone.

"Hey hey hey, I'm sorry, babe, but I can't let you do that. Do you realize what the hell just happened back there", questioned Leon at the konoichi.

"...", the young konoichi couldn't respond after realizing the incident that just happened, she then looked at Leon and held the pup close to her.

"You could've been killed if I wasn't there to help you. Do you even know how to kill them? No, right", asked Leon as Kasumi just stayed silent and knowing the young agent was right. "Kasumi, you have to remain by my side for the time being until your brother is found, understand", said Leon before placing his hands on her shoulders.

Kasumi just looked down knowing she can't kill those monsters on her own, she needs all the help she can get. She really doesn't approve of joining up with someone, she believes it will slow her down and thinks she will never find Hayate.

"Hey, don't look so upset, Kasumi. We will find your brother and get you both back to Japan safely. That's a promise, you just have to trust me, ok sweetheart", said Leon while looking into her eyes. The young konoichi looked back at him, looking into his eyes, she feels that she should believe him and join up with him to save Hayate.

"We both have to cooperate with each other and work together to find Hayate, understand? It's my job to look after you and make sure you're safe. Trust me, you will be safe with me while those monsters are lurking around. I won't let anything happen to you, not while I'm around. If that are after you, they will have to get through me first.", said Leon with a smirk on his face showing Kasumi that she should trust him since he had already experienced the same incident 6-7 years ago.

"Yes, thank you Leon. I'll trust you.", said Kasumi as she smiles back at him.

"Come on, we should keep moving. It's too dangerous here.", ordered Leon as he switched the shotgun with the handgun and equips it. Kasumi places the pup into her backpack and follows Leon as he leads her out of that dangerous part of the forest.

To Be Continued...

**Tifa-Zelos: **Well...thats the end of chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 is coming soon, should be here by next week or in two weeks. R/R! Luv Ya! winks


End file.
